


A Midsummer's Nightmare (Part 3)

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Changing Seasons [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	

“Anything Ma’am?”

“Sorry, Robbie but James was right, this bloke was definitely out to get him.”

 _“Not_ simply a drunk driver then?”

No, sadly. From what Gurdip has trawled up, our driver has really done his homework as well. We’ve got a clear shot of the car entering the lane, and then we lose it. There are no cameras along the lane itself and only one on its exit which show that the car swept alongside the shops. There _was_ CCTV along the parade, but it was all centred on the shop fronts rather than the roadside.”

“So what _do_ we know?”

“Well we know it was a black Seat Leon and we’ve got a very clear shot of its rear plate. Trouble is, the PNC check exposed the plates as fakes - the registration simply doesn’t exist. We think he left the car there for a while before returning, switching plates, coasting along and simply re-joining the traffic where the ANPR cameras wouldn’t have flagged him. As soon as the plates were changed, we had no way or reason of tracking him.”

“How could he have changed his number plates without anyone noticing?”

“Well we’ve no idea what time of day or night he did it, but if he had fake plates attached over his own with say, something like sticky Velcro, he could have done it in seconds. There are no reports of stolen Seats and I’m now unfortunately, treating Sergeant Hathaway’s accident as attempted murder. We’ll be taking measures to protect you both. Anyway, how _is_ the Boy Wonder?”

“As you’d expect Ma’am quietly driving everyone crazy. He’s very polite about it though, he only curses out loud in Latin now.”

“Well that’s good, I suppose, when are you springing him?”

“I’ve got to have a chat with the doctor, but hopefully sometime tomorrow. I’ll be requesting enough time off as it takes though I’m afraid, Ma’am.”

“Oh don’t worry your head with it, Robbie, I’ll swing it somehow, I always do!”

~~~

“Hi, David, I’m here to relieve you of your fractious patient if that’s still alright?”

“Hello, Robbie, thank God you’re here, he’s just bloody itching to get out.”

“Okay, what do I need to know?”

“Well as you _do_ know, the diagnosis is spinal trauma. We’re not expecting lasting damage and so far his recovery has been by the book. It’s a funny old thing though and he may well suffer setbacks that he might find frustrating to cope with. He’s walking okay though he’s still experiencing loss of sensation in some areas. That will come and physiotherapy will certain help with it, but we’d really like to see permanent improvements within six months. He’s got a few issues with temperature control so make sure that he’s kept warm but not too hot. The continence thing is still a bit of a problem. He’s had a few accidents, mainly when he’s been relaxed. It _will_ improve when the synapses all find their way back to each other, but it’s something he finds hard to address. Is that something you yourself might find difficult to deal with?”

“Ah, Doctor, I’m the father of two kids. I’ll be quite alright.”

“Well it’s very important to treat him as nothing less than an adult if you understand me?”

“And face the wrath that’s James Hathaway if I don’t? It’ll be fine, Doc believe me.”

“Okay, make sure that you keep up with the outpatient’s appointments, barring emergencies he’s off my hands now, thank God. No more enforced bed rest unless he really needs it and keep an eye on the pressure sores that have already started.”

“Thanks for all you’ve done, David.”

“It’s what I get paid for, Robbie, now for Christ’s sake get him out of here!”

~~~

“Robbie! I take it you’re here to collect the patient? God I bet they’ll be pleased to be shot of him!”

“Hi, Laura. Yes, the nurse is just finishing up and then we’ll be off, under police escort no less!”

“Hang on, Robbie Lewis are those tears I see in your eyes? Oh my love, it’ll all be alright, you’ll see.”

“Sorry, Laura, I just can’t bear the thought that someone wanted to hurt him.”

“He’s a policeman, Robbie, it kind of goes with the territory. They’ll always be someone out there with an axe to grind. You’ve got to focus on the positives. He’s alive, he’s doing remarkably well, he’s screaming blue murder to get out of here and if that rather harassed looking nurse is anything to go by, he’s ready to go right this minute.”

“Aye, Laura, that looks like us.”

“Well don’t forget I’m just a phone call away if you need me. Good luck, Robbie.”

Lewis smiled his thanks before rising to collect his charge.

 

~~~

Lewis gently helped Hathaway down into the best armchair.

“There you go, lad, you’re home now.”

“Oh thank God, I don’t think I could stick another minute in that place!”

“‘That place’ has had your every interest at its very centre for the last three weeks!”

“Sorry, Robbie, I guess I’m just feeling a bit sorry for myself.”

“You’re entitled, now is there anything you need?”

“Well I’m sure Doctor David wouldn’t agree but if I don’t get a shower within the next hour, I may well understand the mind of a murderer!”

“Aye, I thought you might say that and I’ve made a few provisions.”

“Oh, God, what have you done?”

“Don’t look so alarmed, lad just something to make life a little easier, that’s all. Now let me help you through to the bathroom.”

Hathaway’s face fell when he saw the shower stool.

“Oh, someone just shoot me now!”

“Hey come on, it’s practical. I take it you’ll want your hair washing which I don’t think you’ll be up to doing yourself just yet. With your height, you’ll either have to sit on the stool or I’ll have to stand on it and I think I know what the safest option will be.”

Hathaway slumped in resigned gratitude.

“It was thoughtful. Thank-you.”

“Ah, away with y’ lad. It’s not all gonna be plain sailing, but we’ll get through it, you’ll see.”

Slicked of their clothing, Lewis gently helped Hathaway into the cubicle.

“That’s something else the new house needs, Robbie, a bath tub.”

“Definitely and one that’s big enough for two to share at that!”

“Hear, hear!” replied Hathaway.

Within the shower cubicle, they tentatively re-established their connection. Lewis’ gentle ministrations calmed his partner as he carefully washed away Hathaway’s stale remains of the hospital.

Clothed and warm, Hathaway stared down at the casserole that Laura Hobson had thoughtfully made for them.

“My appetite has shrivelled to virtually nothing,” he said sadly.

“Aye and it shows, lad, but you know what the doctor said, good nutrition and plenty of it is the order of the day. Eat what you can is all I ask.”

After making reasonable headway with his meal, Hathaway looked tired enough to drop.

“I’ll sleep on the couch if it’s going to be more comfortable for you, James?”

“Don’t you bloody dare! Your back’s almost worse than mine and I’ve had quite enough of sleeping alone thank you very much!”

Bedded down, both of them felt more comfortable. Cloaked in a delightful feeling of familiarity, they revelled in their togetherness and fell asleep within minutes of each other.

It wasn’t the creeping dawn which roused Lewis but the minute tremble of the mattress. He instantly recognised the wet warmth beneath him and the unmistaken sound of hidden sobs.

Realising that Lewis was awake, Hathaway looked at him askance.

“Oh, shit, Robbie, I’m so, so sorry but I’ve … Jesus I’ve wet …”

Lewis silenced the mans tearstained voice with a gentle kiss.

“Hush my lovely lad. All we need to do is change a few old sheets, that’s no real problem, is it?”

Over the coming weeks, James Hathaway learned the true meaning of complete and unconditional love. Though he often rebelled against being so looked after, it was Robbie Lewis’ dedicated care that dragged him through his darkest times and brought him back to full health.

With the worst behind them, they embraced their future. Perhaps a little more aware of their mortality, they nevertheless took life by the balls and shook it for all it was worth. They each had their regrets, but they also had each other. Nothing else really mattered to them and hopefully, nothing else ever would …

~~~oOo~~~

 

 

 

 


End file.
